


A Debt To Pay

by AislinnWulfgar



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinnWulfgar/pseuds/AislinnWulfgar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor learns her new role.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Debt To Pay

Frustrated, Eleanor hobbled around the small confines of her cabin. The ankle manacles and chain limiting her movements, as she shook with impotent rage.

"How dare he chain me in this cabin, when we have so cleanly escaped? He has no right to humiliate me so," Eleanor ground out between clenched teeth. "If he has some plan for me, he will be sorely disappointed. I refuse to beg and plead for my life," she thought gleefully. "I will make him sorry for this for this folly." 

Tired of pacing the cramped cabin, Eleanor sat on the narrow bunk. She unwrapped the leather tie securing her heavy braid and shook the waves loose. She removed her boots. As her fingers touched the supple leather and wondered again who her benefactor had been. Surely not Charles, he had no compulsion to aid anyone but himself. Besides, had he not stated his intent plainly? Then, who else might have been so bold? James. Captain Flint must be assisting Charles, Eleanor thought with glee. He had known his way around London's elite prior to his life of piracy. James was bound to have friends remaining loyal to him in London. It had to be him that secured her release. Then where is he, she questioned. Why was she on board this vessel with Charles as captain. Captain Flint would never allow any mistreatment. Charles was bluffing, she concluded. Her blue eyes narrowed in determination. "I will turn the tables on Charles. He wants a cowering victim. I shall give him a hellion instead!"

Eleanor rolled her eyes and shook her head. She would issue her demands just a soon as someone came to her room. Pleased with herself, Eleanor curled onto her side and dozed fitfully. The sway of the ship and occasional loud noise would awaken her. Finally, the noise died down and she slept soundly.

Eleanor was unaware of the door opening. The latch was gently raised for to aid a stealthy approach. Charles looked down at her sleeping form curled on the bunk. He felt his groin tighten at the tempting sight of her. Her unfettered hair spread out in loose waves around her face. Her plump lips were slightly parted as if waiting for a lover. As if she was waiting for me, he thought viciously.

"Eleanor," he called. She stirred but did not awaken. "Miss Guthrie," his voiced boomed and she instantly awoke with a start. "We are under way and your food is waiting in my cabin." Charles smirked at the fright he caused her. Her blue eyes opened wide only to narrow dangerously. Good, thought Charles, I prefer rage to fright.

"For Fuck's sake, Charles! Do you have to yell? I am right here," she scolded. "Just bring the plate in here." Eleanor sat up on the bunk, an imperious look on her face. Alas, thought Eleanor, I have begun this war of wits, Charles. "Take these ridiculous chains off me. Right now, Charles."

"If you want to eat, it will be in my cabin," Charles rasped. "Otherwise, you will stay until breakfast locked as you are." Charles stood in the doorway, his large frame nearly filling the cramped quarters. His legs akimbo and muscled arms crossed, looking every bit the fierce pirate captain. "As for your chains, they stay where they are. You are a prisoner on this ship. Eleanor, we are no longer in Nassau. You are no longer in charge. You live because I allow you to. You are mine to do with what I want, so stop behaving like the bitch you are." Charles stepped menacingly into the cramped cabin, a dark scowl on his face.

Eleanor was taken aback by his words and threatening appearance.Surely he wishes for me to cower, but this was too much! I will not be cowed, not by him or by any man. Not while I draw breath, fumed Eleanor. 

"Charles, if you planned to harm me, you would have done so already. Enough of the games. I am tired of these chains. You will remove them now. As for my food, bring it here. I prefer to dine alone, if you please," Eleanor said with a satisfied smirk.

Charles crossed the room with lightning speed. He grabbed Eleanor's chained wrists and pulled her to her feet. His voice was barely a whisper, but she heard it loud and clear. "Do not provoke me, Eleanor," he gritted out venomously.

Charles was silently observing the haughty woman before him. God, she was magnificent when her anger was aroused. He almost wanted to goad her more, just to see her ire flare again. However, he was tired from the days events and navigating the Ranger through dangerous waters. He wanted her to be compliant, or did he? Was it time to teach Eleanor her place? Charles' eyes darkened with desire at the methods he used to quiet her rage in better times.

"What will it be Eleanor? Will you cease your defiance and yield or remain in your cabin until breakfast? Answer now or I will decide?"

Eleanor refused to answer Charles. Instead, she glared hotly, eyes locking on his. Her mouth set in a firm line. I will not give in, I simply will not, she thought angrily!

"Very well, Miss Guthrie. Do not say you were not warned," Charles growled. With that, he grabbed Eleanor's chains in one hand and dragged her from the room. She was no match for his strength and could do nothing but hobble to keep up.

"What are you doing, Charles? Are you mad or simply unable to understand my request? I have been rescued from the gallows for a purpose! Give up this charade, I am tired of playing." Outraged at the rough treatment, Eleanor railed loudly.

The hallway was chilly and the wood beneath her stocking feet chilled her quickly. Her small room was warmed by a small brick warmed in the kitchen fire. It's heat was meager, but the chill was removed. She missed the warmth immediately. Charles stopped at the door to the Captain's cabin, opened the latch and dragged her inside. The cabin was far larger than her small room. Several arched windows lined the rear of the cabin. A large wooden desk dominated the room. It was heavily carved and massive. The bunk was larger than hers, and appeared to be attached to the wall. There were drawers under the bunk. A large trunk completed the contents of the orderly cabin. The room's opulence dulled by the meager possessions. How very much like Charles. Not one thing in this cabin was without purpose. Does that include me I wonder, Eleanor wondered as she viewed the captain's cabin.

Charles flung her into a chair in front on the massive desk. He leaned over and spoke to her quietly, but with iron authority. "Sit down and do as I say. Eleanor. You would do well to remember who's in charge here."

Eleanor sat in the chair and glowered. Charles produced a rustic tin plate with a savory stew ladled on to it. The aroma was mouthwatering and suddenly Eleanor was ravenous. She reached for the spoon and hungrily began to eat. The stew was delicious and Eleanor ate it all. All thoughts of making him ask her to eat so she could tell him "to go to hell" were quickly forgotten.

Charles sat in the large captains chair and observed the blonde harriden in front of him. Her anger excited him, swelling his manhood painfully within his tight pants. He expected nothing less than her anger. He preferred anger over her fear, but fear was to be inevitable if she understood his dark intent. Still, fear can also incite passion when administered properly. Charles smirked as the delicious thoughts poured through his mind. Yes, that will be Miss Guthrie's first lesson.

"Are you through, Eleanor? I can't have the merchandise die, now can we?" Charles rasped quietly.

"Enough of this shit, Charles. You have had your fun at my expense, but I assure you, playtime is over. If you want a future in Nassau, remove these chains right fucking now!" Eleanor locked her determined blue gaze on his incensed eyes. A slight smirk played across her lips.

Enraged, Charles leapt from his chair and gave her a withering look. He leaned across the desk and looked Eleanor directly in the eyes and said darkly, "We're not in Nassau and I have no plans in taking you there. Your return there will result in the loss of another prize I possess. You would be tortured for information you may have passed on to London about the island's inhabitants or hung outright for being the bitch that you are. There is no profit to be made by returning you to Nassau."

Taken aback by his sudden white hot rage, Eleanor leaned back in her chair, eyes wide. "Do you plan to take me to Charles Towne in hopes of brokering a deal? I have friends in America, all up and down her coasts. It is more likely you will be twisting in the wind than me. Hung for piracy."

Amused, Charles replied, "You have no friends in Charles Towne, Eleanor."

"I trade with the merchant's of that port continuously. The governor was an acquaintance of my father," she quickly retorted.

"You have no allies in that city because it was   
a smoldering ruin when I set my rudder away from her shores!" Charles watched the horror cross his captives face as his words sunk in. "Your gamble with Flint resulted in his betrayal and capture and Mrs Barlowe's murder for piracy!" Charles spat out the words with crafted skill.

"Captain Flint is dead? And Mrs Barlowe, as well? The mission failed?" Finally the gravity of the situation struck home and Eleanor slumped in her chair. Slowly, she realized that Charles Vane was not playing a game. She was his prisoner. She chose to back Flint by taking Charles' prize, and that scheme failed.  
"I am truly a prisoner then? A new prize to replace Abigail Asche? Why did you not let them hang me?"

"I told you, you have value to me. There are many who would pay well to have a prize such as you. Perhaps, if you pleased the man enough, he would keep him for himself, rather than share you." Charles purred out the words to Eleanor's horror.

"You mean to sell me as a whore? That is your plan. I doubt my worth to be as great as Abigail Asche. I could pay my own ransom, an emperor's share?" Eleanor bartered her own worth with the smirking captain.

"It is not the coin, Eleanor. I am settling the score between us. You betrayed me. What we shared was nothing to you. You chose Flint over me. Now, you share a similar fate of captivity. Perhaps if you become good at your new position, you can avoid the other."

Charles sat back down in the massive chair and allowed his words to sink in. He watched the myriad of emotions cross Eleanor's face. The initial shock had passed and her lips parted as she panted slightly. Finally, she dragged her frightened eyes to his expectant gaze.

"What can I do or say Charles to avoid this fate? Was your anger appeased in some way when you murdered my father?" Eleanor looked intently at his face, trying to discern his reaction.

"That was his debt to pay, not yours. His death was not a result of your betrayal. He jeopardized the safety and freedom of Nassau. Eleanor, I know there was no love shared by you." Charles effectively shattered her only line of defense.

Eleanor was desperate now as she straightened in her chair. "Surely I can change my fate somehow. I must have some worth to you," she pleaded.

"Are you willing to play the whore, Eleanor. Do you wish to display your wares and improve your odds. Perhaps you wish to be sold to a sultan as part of his harem. Is that what you are offering?" Charles purred his query. In low tones he continued, "Come now, Eleanor. Show me your worth. Let's see what you have to offer." With that, Charles leaned back in his chair, stretching his booted feet out in front of him.

Eleanor stood and hobbled until she was before Charles and sighed deeply. Charles held the key to her restraints. He unlocked her wrists and the bent to release her ankles as well. Eleanor started to work on the knots at her simple dress. Silent tears slide down her cheeks as she worked at her laces. Eleanor lifted the blue woolen dress up and over her head and held in to her bosom protectively. Eleanor looked into his eyes and read his disapproval. She lowered the dress and placed it on the desk. Her creamy undergown was a simple creation, but it displayed her curves to his hot gaze. Eleanor untied the lacing at her waist and the swept the dress over her head. The undergarment was placed in the pile with her dress. She was now nude from the waist up, clad only in her warm woolen leggings. The leggings clung to all of her intimate places and left nothing to the imagination. She made no move to remove her leggings, as she stood with her head down.

Charles watched as each item of clothing was removed. He was riveted in his chair as she stood before him clad only in the tight leggings. The chill in the room caused her rosy pink nipples to harden, rising prominently from her creamy breasts. Charles was painfully aroused by the mere sight of her.

"Come here, Eleanor. Show me how you will entice your master," he rasped. She walked around the desk to stand before his outstretched feet. Charles' eyes gazed over her body on display before him. He reached out and smoothed her bright locks behind her ears, revealing her face and bare breasts. His hands caressed her face, tracing his thumbs over her lower lip. His hands travelled lower, down the smooth column of her neck. He skimmed his hands over her collarbones, knowing her sensitivity. He continued his travels as he ran his hands down her silky arms until he reached her wrists. He placed his palms on the flat planes of her ribs and rose until he reached the sides of her breasts. He caressed this skin lightly, gently cupping each in his hand. Eleanor's nipples hardened even more, standing erect and begging for his touch. He lightly brushed his thumbs across her hard peaks and Eleanor let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"Any man will part with his coin to touch what I hold in my hand. They will want to kiss your nipples. Their beauty can drive a man mad. Do you want my mouth on your breasts? Show your master you delight in his touch."

Eleanor grasped Charles' head and placed his lips on her breasts. She leaned back so she could lightly rub the hardened peaks across the rough stubble on his face. Eleanor gently rubbed her nipples across his firm lips. Charles blew on her hard nubs and then opened his mouth to feast on her bounty. 

Eleanor inhaled sharply and grasped his hair to fasten his mouth to her breast. His hand tormented her other breast. Charles ravaged her tender flesh with nips and deep sucking kisses. Both were consumed by desire. Charles released her breast and ran his hands down her flanks, circling around stroke her firm backside.

Charles released her and removed her hands from his head. "What would you do to please your master, Eleanor? What trick would you use to arouse him," Charles asked, his voice husky with desire. He grasped her fingers and drew them to the bulge in the front of tight trousers. Her fingers ran lightly along the hard length of Charles' erection. She increased the pressure of her caress by rubbing her palm along the hard ridge. She grasped the buttons of his trousers and opened the fly. His muscle sprang free as she lowered his pants below his firm buttocks. Eleanor locked her hot gaze on his. She wrapped her hand around his rock hard cock and stroked his organ. She ran her fingernails along the engorged head. Clear fluid gathered at the tip. Eleanor leaned down and licked the drop off dew. She used her tongue to caress the head and run along the length. She placed the entire length in her mouth and sucked. Charles grasped the arms of his chair. He finally pulled her mouth away, nearly spilling his seed like an untried youth.

"Remove the leggings, Eleanor. Spread yourself wide. Show your master what he desires to see," he whispered hoarsely.

Eleanor removed her leggings and stood before him. The cool air cooled her feverish skin. His hands grasped her waist and picked her up. He set her on the massive desk.

"Spread your legs. Let us see what you have to give." Charles issued the command, but Eleanor would have done that anyway. Her body was on fire. Eleanor spread her legs wide and dipped her two fingers into her heat. She was soaking wet. She slid her fingers in and out, coating her fingers with her essence. She held her fingers to Charles' mouth, offering him a taste of her nectar. He greedily sucked her fingers clean and positioned himself between her thighs. His mouth fused with hers in a bruising kiss as he slid his cock into her scalding heat. He stayed buried within her as he wrapped her legs around his waist. He withdrew to almost leaving her channel only to plunge deeply within her. Again and again he plunged deeply and each thrust touching her womb. He angled his thrusts to hit that special place that drove Eleanor to the brink. He repeatedly stroked her and she exploded into a million pieces.

Charles grasped her hips and thrust wildly within her. He felt his balls tighten as his own climax approached. Charles roared out his satisfaction as his orgasm racked his body. He collapsed on Eleanor's heaving body, both too spent to move. They stayed there, bodies still fused together and gathered their wits.

"Will that increase my value, Captain Vane? Is the pleasure you received worth the debt I owe?" Eleanor asked in a quiet voice.

"You will fetch a good price, to be sure. Perhaps we shall see what tricks you have up your sleeve." With that, Charles withdrew from her body and fastened his pants. "Go back to your cabin, Eleanor. I will leave the chains off as long as you behave, but don't test me."

Eleanor dressed quickly and left the cabin quietly. As she entered the hallway, she seen Anne leaning against wood door frame at the end of the narrow hallway. Anne took in Eleanor's appearance and smirked. Eleanor ducked into her cabin and away from Anne Bonny.

**Author's Note:**

> To Be Continued.


End file.
